フェイト使い魔: FateFamiliar
by Minora
Summary: Louise has two familiars and people from another world keep appearing. Zelretch is getting bored, so he decides to use the second magic to send people that have a connection to the Grail to another dimension. Can differences be united or will chaos ensue?
1. Where am I?

_******_**Some****_ ages _are_ altered from the original plot of the Fate series for the convenience of this story. _**

_***This is just a tester chapter... if there is good response, I will continue.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**フェイト使い魔****: Fate/Familiar**

**Prologue: Chapter One**

**Where am I?**

**Author: Purus Memoria**

**Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night © and all of its characters are owned by Type-Moon. Zero no Tsukaima © and all of its recognizable characters were created by Noboru Yamaguichi and Eiji Usatsuka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg is one of the five living magicians capable of performing _true magic_ beyond modern science or magecraft. He is #4 of the 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors and has numerous nicknames including: Zelretch the Wizard Marshall, Zelretch of the Jewels, Old Man of the Jewels, and Kaleidoscope. He aided to construct what is known today as the "Holy Grail War" over two hundred years ago. Zelretch has made many accomplishments which the Mage's Association both admires and dislikes. However, even to this day Zelretch must find amusement. His latest plan, that he plotted on a whim, was to use his mastery of the second magic to mess with the lives of mere teens.

A girl entered the room Zelretch was currently present in. She had blond hair and red eyes. Her name is Arcueid Brunestud and Zelretch was her grandfather figure. Arcueid's wrists went to her hips, elbows bent, as she stared at Zelretch expectantly with a glowering gaze."You're causing mischief again, aren't you?"

Zelretch wasn't a menace. He saw nothing wrong with what he was planning to do. After all, the second magic is the operation of parallel worlds. Zelretch wasn't one to just hold power. He used it and he used it frequently. It was simply a habit to mix things up in life. It would be interesting to see how the three would fare in another world. Curiosity is his motive and magic allows for his satisfaction.

Arcueid pinched her nose. "You really need to find a new hobby."

Zelretch merely waved the comment off. Why change what he already knows satisfies him?

"Well don't expect me to watch. If you're wondering where I am... and you're not even listening. Bye."

Zelretch turned giddy as the clock ticked 12. It was time.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Matou in her dark form—white hair, red eyes, black dress, and a dark purple ribbon—trembled at the sight set out before her. Her sister, who she believed long abandoned her, was stabbed with with her dagger. Rin was faster. It should have been her. Yet here Sakura was, trembling at the sight of Rin profusely bleeding by her attack—her own sister! Even if she resented her sister, believed that she abandoned her just like her parents and everyone else, Rin was still her sister. The current act only proved that Rin still cared for her.

Sakura watched Rin's gaze soften as she stared at her face. A bit of blood falling from her mouth. Rin's hand slowly and shakily made its way to Sakura's cheek which she then caressed. "Nee-san?" questioned the confused white hair girl.

"I can't be complaining." Sakura's eyes widened at the soft, comforting voice of her sister. Something she had waited so long to hear but abandoned that hope long ago. "I'm stupid. It can't be helped. I can't ignore a slouch. I like orderly schemes, and it irritates me to no end when someone isn't repaid for their efforts. I like you Sakura. I've always watched you from afar, and I wanted you to smile... I wanted to believe that you had it better the more I suffered." Rin's voice became shallower and raspier with each passing word. "I was so preoccupied with that, so I didn't even time to think about if it was painful or not."

With her little remaining strength, Rin brought Sakura into a loving hug like she was a fragile treasure. Sakura remained motionless in the embrace unable to fully comprehend why this was happening. Why now?

"Nee-san," muttered Sakura unable to form any more words. It was too much to process.

"Gomen nasai, I'm a selfish sister. And thanks... I'm glad that you always wore that ribbon."

The pressure of the hug was released as Rin fell limply to the ground. She had no regrets dying. None but one: she wasn't able to rescue her beloved sister, Sakura.

"No..." That one simple word held so much anguish. So much loneliness. There was no one else who could understand or relieve her. No such hypocrisy exists. Her the ideal of her sister never existed. The one who shone with confidence and had everything Sakura didn't. " Rin had suffered just as she had which no one else could understand. "No..." The one at fault for all the current destruction wasn't her sister—wasn't the world. It was her. Sakura was the one who had been weak. She was the cause of destruction. Of all her precious people's deaths. Sakura's friends, they all loved her and tried to save her but she only destroyed them.

Sakura's hands are frozen in place trying to hug someone that is no longer there. Sakura, wet with her precious sister's blood, begins to strongly curse at herself. "Ah. Ahhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." she screamed in despair as her longing dream to be happy shattered as reality hit her.

Sakura fought off the Angra Mainyu and returned to her regular form of purple hair and purple eyes. She couldn't walk straight. Each step she took, she stumbled. She would grip her arm and head as if it would save her from insanity. Tears freely escaped her eyes.

There was no going back.

Sakura fainted never noticing that a portal swallowed her whole.

.

.

.

.

.

Shirou was happy until suddenly explosives went off obliterating everything in its path. What was happening. He could only see black as he passed out from the impact.

A portal enveloped him.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin Tohsaka was a bright magus for her age. She was currently studying as part of the Mage's Association under the tutelage of Lord El-Melloi II who is extremely proficient in recognizing talent. Though studying abroad in London would be a liability due to the language barrier to many, it wasn't a problem to Rin who excelled not only in magecraft but also every other subject mandatory in the average school system including English.

Rin was currently in a lesson with her instructor, and she had to admit that he was extraordinary with his teachings despite his average potent of magic abilities. Unlike Lord El-Melloi, Rin excelled at magecraft. As a Tohsaka the transformation of energy was a natural talent. She often used this in her jewel magecraft. Her sorcery also extended to reinforcement, but is limited in that area, as well as being able to use spells from any of the five elements making Rin an Average One, though Average One's were far from average. She trained in martial arts as it was her family's belief to train not only in magecraft but also in Martial Arts.

Lord El-Melloi put his hand on Rin's shoulder. "Honestly... what are we to do with you? You should put your well-being above your studies. When was the last time you changed the bandages? Blood is beginning to seep through your shirt."

Rin blushed. She was serious about her studies. Was that a bad thing? Besides being stabbed by your former guardian takes time to heal. Not only physically but mentally. "If that bastard didn't betray me, I wouldn't be wounded in the first place!" Okay, Rin only needed to head physically.

"I don't understand why you don't just use one of your jewels to recover. Or even heal it with your own magecraft." He sighed. Though she was studious, she was quite stubborn.

"We've discussed this before. A wound this size would use too much Prana. I would be completely depleted and even then I cannot say I would be fully healed. And I'm not wasting my jewels on something like this! It took me ten years to accumulate this much power, and they also make a valuable income. I'll just let it heal on it's own." Rin stuck up her nose and haughtily crossed her arms. It wasn't like she was dying. Her circumstances weren't so dire that she would use up her life's work. She also knew they would fetch a pretty price on the market for the quality of her work. Back in Japan, they would be worth 10,000,000 yen.

Her teacher waved his student off. "You're dismissed. Just go get cleaned up."

Rin's cheeks puffed. He made her sound like some dirty kid. She was nobility for God's sake. "I'm not dirty," Rin looked down and saw there was more blood than she expected, "merely bloody."

He raised an eyebrow. "I fail to see the difference."

"Arg!" Rin stomped out of the room losing her composure.

The magus continued to her room that the Mage's Association was allowing her to use while under their guidance. She took out her key and unlocked the door. Everything inside was prim and proper as it should be. Shutting the door behind her, she went to her closet to grab a clean shirt then went straight to the bathroom and grabbed the medical kit. Removing her stained shirt, the magus realized how much she had actually been bleeding. A large red splotch on the gauze was very moist. Slamming her hands down on the edge of the sink, she screamed, "Damn you Kotomine!" She stared at herself in the mirror. "If he was still alive, I would kill him." She removed the old gauze cleaning the gash and reapplying fresh bandages. Putting her new shirt on, she felt much more refreshed."

Rin opened the front door to go back to her private teacher when she walked into a portal that suddenly appeared.

.

.

.

.

.

Illyasviel von Einzbern is a lonely girl despite her cheerful, up-beat, positive attitude. She has no friends as until recently she has been locked away in the Einzbern castle, in Germany, to hone her magic skills. Jubstacheit von Einzbern was the head of the family and the only person she had contact with aside from her two maids, Sella and Leysritt. Her mother, Irisviel, had been murdered during the fourth Holy Grail in Japan while she was only eight. Kiritsugu had lived through the war but had never returned for her. Instead, he adopted a boy named Shirou. For this reason, she contained a deep hatred towards the two. Kiritsugu had passed away a few years back though, so he would never acknowledge her hatred.

As the Einzbern homunculus, she was a participant in the fifth Holy Grail war with Berserker as her servant. Or at least he had been her servant. Shinji Matou with Archer from the previous war had arrived in her family's Japanese mansion. Her 'onii-chan' and the Tohsaka girl were upstairs staring down at the scene, yet that was all they did—watch.

Archer, the heroic spirit of Gilgamesh, didn't just kill the spirit of Heracles (Berserker), he obliterated him. This brought tremendous pain to the homunculus. Berserker may have been a servant but he was also a friend. Her only friend.

Ilya began to cry. Berserker was gone and she was scared. Illyasviel was alone once more and Archer had a frightening killer intent. Archer wanted to kill her. Archer was going to kill her! Her tears continued to fall. Illyasviel was going to suffer the same fate as her mother. Archer was approaching Ilya with a cocky grin and Illyasviel was paralysed with fear. She weeped as he attacked her, but before Gilgamesh made contact with her...

A bright, blinding light enveloped Illyasviel leaving no trace of her behind.

.

.

.

.

.

Zelretch chuckled demonically to himself. This was the fun part.

.

.

.

.

.

Shirou awoke. He rubbed his eyes as he stared absentminded ahead. Where was he? Why was he in the middle a forest? What had he been doing before hand? Who was he? All these questions passed through his thoughts as he grasped his head. It felt as if someone kept stomping on it. If he could remember the past he would have commented that it was the worst headache ever. Clutching his head from the pain, he heard a voice. "Shirou." He heard it over and over. "Am I Shirou?" The headache was slowly subduing.

A scream snapped the seven-year old kid out of his musings. Without a thought, he ran in the direction of a girl's wailing scream. He pushed passed bushes and trees and finally made it to a small clearing. There was a small girl, her hair blond and eyes a sky blue, screaming as the ugly looking man holding her yelled at her "to keep her mouth shut". When she wouldn't quiet down, the man slapped her.

How dare he!

Without thinking what he could do about the situation, Shirou came rushing into the clearing with determine eyes. "Let her go!" Shirou pointed at the man.

The man to laugh hysterically as the girl looked his way with teary eyes. "This lad, right here, is my path to riches. I'm sure her parents are on their way now with the money I wanted."

"Daddy won't give you anything but a beating!" The girl once again struggled. But it was futile. The strength of a six-year old was nothing compared to a grown man.

"I said let her go!" Shirou's eyes widened enormously as a spark of green rapidly travelled throughout his mind. A basic sword then replaced the green spark. It was as if he understood all the components.

The old man paid no head to what was happening to Shirou. "You little piece of shit. Why don't you just run home?" Dragging the girl with him, the man made his way over to Shirou and kicked him as he was spaced out. Shirou went flying and crashing into the soiled ground rolling a few times from impact. Shirou could hear the little girl gasp. He had to do something to stop the man. Shirou struggled to stand on his feet. The man kicked hard. Shirou winced as a hand clutch his side. It hurt.

Shirou envisioned the sword once more. He had no clue what he was doing or why it was happening, but he wouldn't let someone be hurt in front of him. The sword materialized in front of him and Shirou clutched it with all his might. He swung once at the man purposely missing him. He just wanted to startle him and release the girl. He didn't want to kill anyone. He pulled the frightened girl over to his side before pushing her behind.

"What was that? Magic? It couldn't be," the ugly man stuttered. He appeared frightened at the sight of the sword. After all, he only had a dagger on him. A sword had a wider range.

Shirou gasped as the swords began to flicker before fading. No what?

The man grinned. "You really are just a brat. Get back here."

Shirou looked around nervously as the blond girl whimpered. He gasped as he narrowly evaded the the dagger the ugly man aimed at him. Shirou grasped the girl's hand and began to run while pulling her along. "Come on! Run!"

"O-okay," the girl replied. She was in no position to retort otherwise. They were being chased by a mad man. She couldn't help but stare at the boy though. He was being so heroic. She knew it wasn't the time for this but she couldn't help but introduce, "I'm Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency. Who are you?"

Shirou turned and Montmorency gasped. Despite the critical situation, he could still show her a smile. Plus he was pretty cute. "Shirou."

.

.

.

.

.

She tried to forget the cold, wet pelting of the rain. It had been rain nonstop for the past three days. Three days since Sakura woke up in a strange world. It reminded her of a picture in a history text book. Only she knew that she wasn't simply back in time. Apparently, wherever she was transported was a world where magic was widely know. It wasn't hidden like in her world. Just by listening into a few conversations she discovered that nobility could use magic and commoners where those who could not perform magic. Sakura's eyes darken. It was a horrible way to govern a place. Magic only evokes fear. Sakura's stomach growled. She had yet to eat anything. She was also drenched from the rain which will probably lead her to becoming sick. She was already becoming dizzy.

Sakura sat in an alley way with her head resting against a building. The main goal of staying away continuously in place.

There was a void left within her.

Despair.

Each day spent alone in the cold only increased the loneliness.

Solitude.

Maybe it would be better if she just died.

Repentance.

She had caused so many to suffer.

Cruelty.

"Are you okay?"

Hope

It was sudden question of a worried little girl holding a paper bag of food. She had layered black hair that didn't surpass her shoulders. A small pigtail on the right side blending nicely with her layers. Still, this small innocent question was Sakura's light in her time of darkness.

The girl approached Sakura when she didn't respond. Yet her purple eyes stared at the girl. The black hair kid touched Sakura's forehead when she noticed that her face was brightly flushed. "You're burning up," she whispered with concern.

"Polka!" The young girl looked up when she heard someone call. Sakura wondered if that was her name.

"Siesta!" The young girl ran to the newcomer who looked similar to herself only older closer to Sakura's own age. "You have to help. She's running a fever." She dragged the girl name Siesta Sakura's way.

"Oh my," gasped Siesta. "Polka, you carry the groceries home. I'll help her." With a nod, Polka went to do her duty.

Siesta brought Sakura to her feet which she then stumbled. Sakura wasn't in any shape to even walk. She felt as if she could collapse. "Thank you." Sakura whispered. Her body weight leaned in on Siesta as she began to lose consciousness.

.

.

.

.

.

Henrietta was reading in the court yard. She needed to relax. Her father had died recently and it was taking a toll on everyone. Especially her mother. Her mother already spoke to her that she wanted to descend from her position and give her the rightful title; she couldn't bare being queen without her husband. This was strenuous on the purple hair girl. Just as she began to flip the page of her novel, a bright light appeared before her. She shielding her eyes with her arm. When the light dimmed, Princess Henrietta looked to see what occurred.

In front of her was a girl probably no older than 12. Her hair is a silver/white colour and her eyes red. She wears a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, a long white skirt, and purple boots.

And she was whimpering.

Her hands scrunched up her hair in an excessively strong pull, and she trembled from her crouched position.

Henrietta ran to the girl and kneeled to her side. "Are you alright?"

Illyasviel began to realize reality. She was alive and no where near Archer. "I'm alive?"

Henrietta, confused by the comment, gently placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Why shouldn't you be?"

"Archer... he was going to kill me...just as Kotomine killed mommy." Ilya spoke to herself. She paid no heed to the crown princess beside her as revelations unfolded in her mind. Henrietta stared sadly at the young girl. Why would someone want her dead? "Who're you?" Only true magic could have interfered with her prior events.

Henrietta took no hostility in her words. If what the girl said was true, she was about to be murdered, then she had a reason to be on edge. "I'm the Princess of Tristain: Henrietta de Tristain. May I ask of your name."

Ilya took notice that no one else was around. Did this princess save her? At the moment their was no other option. Illyasviel stood, regaining her strength now that she knows she isn't going to be killed. Though... Berserker... She would miss him. Her only friend. Regaining her composure, Illyasviel curtsied to the princess. It was only proper after all. "Excuse my behaviour. My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. I'm glad to make your acquaintance, Henrietta." Henrietta was shocked for two reasons. The major one being called Henrietta without any titles. No one ever did that. Not even her childhood friend Louise Françoise. The other reason being her surname: von Einzbern.

"Are you perhaps from Germania?"

Ilya looks quizzical. "Germania? Do you mean Germany because my families has German ties. However, I never heard of Germania. Actually I haven't heard if Tristain either. Hmmm..." she cutely brought a finger to her lips. "That is a minor problem. I may be away from Archer but now I have no where to stay." Henrietta wanted to coo. She was so adorable. But it was a problem... she claims to come from another world.

Calls of "Princess" could be heard from the distance. Henrietta panicked. The knights must have heard the commotion.

The knights that entered the court yard viewed Illyasviel as an enemy. Weapons were drawn as they brought the princess further away, so they could surround her. Ilya's lips twitched upwards into a grin. Apparently the knights wanted to play. She may not have been made to fight, but she did have an infinite amount of mana. Henrietta tried to speak, but the knights were too occupied with their job of protecting her.

Illyasviel puffed her cheeks. "Mou...pointing weapons isn't very nice." One knight took two steps closer until the ground beneath him descended deep into the ground. Too far deep for him to get out. "Hehe... This is fun isn't it Berserk—oh yeah." Illyasviel eyes soften with sorrow. A fact the princess noticed.

"I order you to stop this nonsense." Everything froze as they stared at a proactive princess. "Illyasviel is not an enemy. She is my guest, so you shall all treat her as a guest." She internally sighed in relief. It was the first thing that came to mind. How could they hurt a child that did nothing wrong? Though that magic she displayed was extraordinary. She didn't even need a wand.

Illyasviel eyes brightens with hope. She made her way to Henrietta. "I can stay here?" Henrietta nodded. The homunculus gasped in excitement. She grabbed Henrietta's hands. "Does this mean we can be friends? I've always wanted friends. This will be so much fun. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Henrietta was then glomped by the white haired girl.

"Um... Someone... Anyone... Help me... Please," called the knight still trapped in the massive hole.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ow," gasped Rin as she landed on the hard ground. That was not going to help her recover. Pushing herself up, she discovered she definitely wasn't home. She was currently in the center of knights and... mages? There were many people with weapons and wands. She couldn't help but think of it as a disgrace. That old and they still needed something to transfer energy through. Rin was one to brag since she never needed such device. Very few did at home and even then it was mostly used for comfort.

"I'm General Gramont. State your name and purpose." The knights had just seen something fall from the midst of the sky. They soon discovered it was a mere girl.

Rin puffed her cheeks. How dare he demand anything from her. She was a Tohsaka god damn it! Before she could yell back, she noticed her position and heavily blushed. They all just saw her underwear. Their was currently a fine line between furious and embarrassed. In the end, Rin stood up and kicked the General down using reinforcement to give her legs a boost. When she felt superior, she kept a foot on his chest and pointed a finger down at him. Everyone else gasped as they took this as an attack. To make it worse, General Gramont had his son watching at the side as a lesson to him.

"I'm Rin Tohsaka and as a Tohsaka I will not allow you to order me around. Even if I am furthering my training, I am a proficient magus and will not allow you to act superior."

Guiche de Gramont, the general's son looked amazed at the scene in front of him. He was both enthralled and worried. Especially since his respected dad had just been attacked.

.

.

.

.

.

Waver Velvet had finally decided to part ways with Glen and Martha though he promised to visit again. In dedication to Rider, he decided to travel the world and he had finally gathered enough money to be well-off. He took a train to Tokyo, and now he was walking through town to reach the airport. That was until he saw some weird portal looking thing. He quickly took notice that no one else seemed to notice it. Who ever made it was an excellent magus, perhaps even a magician.

Waver went to further inspecting it when a kid black hair and blue eyes bumped into him from behind from lack of attention. They both yelled as they fell into the portal.

.

.

.

.

.

_****Well that's it for now. Again this is a tester. I have the ideas for the story but if I don't get enough feedback I'm going to take the story down.**_

_*****If I do continue this I have all the pairings already planned out... well that is a lie. One pairing might be changed but the rest is set in stone. I'm not going to just give all the pairings but if you want to guess them I will tell you if you are right or wrong.**_

_****** Each character enters at a different point of time from different realities. No two realities are the same. For example Sakura is from Heaven's Feel **_

**AGES at entering scene (compared to Louise's summoning)**

**Sakura – 15 and enters Tristain 1yr before Familiar summoning**

**Rin—16 enters 2yrs before Familiar summoning**

**Shirou—7 enters 10yrs before Familiar Summoning**

**Illyasviel—19 enters 4months before Familiar Summoning**

**Waver—19 at Familiar summoning**

**Saito—16 at Familiar Summoning**

_*******If you have any questions I can answer them... hopefully.**_

**Please Review**


	2. Summoning

*_**I changed Rin's entrance age. She entered at 16.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**フェイト使い魔****: Fate/Familiar**

**Chapter Two**

**Summoning**

**Author: Purus Memoria**

**Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night © and all of its characters are owned by Type-Moon. Zero no Tsukaima © and all of its recognizable characters were created by Noboru Yamaguichi and Eiji Usatsuka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura was sixteen now. She had become very grateful towards Siesta, Polka, and the rest of their large family. Not only did they take care of her when she was sick, but they allowed her into their home, to their food, into their family. Sakura had began to fell immensely loved by them. She had told them that she despised magic. Siesta had mutual feelings about the subject. However, that made Sakura feel guilty that she wasn't telling them the whole truth. Yes, while she did hate magic, she had failed to mention that she could preform magic. Or at least what they call magic in this world. At home, it would simply be referred to magecraft since magic was a higher order of power which less than a dozen people could currently perform. Money was beginning to become an issue in the family. As the oldest and eligible to work, Siesta took it upon her to find a job. Sakura helped so that she may find a job too. It was the least she could do. She did take her into their home. In the end they both received the job in the same place. It was comforting to know they wouldn't be alone, however, the location caused issues with their morals. It was a magic school where many mages where studying and living. They were both working as maids.

This lead to the current situation. Sakura was cleaning more than per usual. One of her co-workers had gotten sick, so Sakura was nice enough to take upon the double load of work. She could use the extra money. She ventured down an unfamiliar hall. The academy was enormous, so it wasn't a surprise that she hadn't become accustomed to the whole layout yet. She opened the door to notice a student occupying the room. Weren't classes currently in session? Unless ill, everyone should in in classes. But there in the far corner of the room sat a charismatic girl, wearing the school uniform minus the cape. She was probably one of the seniors. She had pretty hair and a large stack of books that was so tall that it appeared it would topple her. Despite not attending class, she appeared quite studious. Curiosity dictated her as Sakura took a few more steps into the room to venture.

Without looking away from the book she was currently reading, she said, "We've already discussed this, Loraine. You don't clean my room unless I say so. You don't enter my room without me first telling you to. You don't even open the door without me first authorizing it."

Sakura shivered. She didn't know! Loraine was the girl Sakura was helping. Sakura bowed from the habit of her Japanese customs. "I'm sorry!" This was also a mage. Despite hating magic, it was a clear fact of society that nobles were the ones who possessed magic. Who knew what this stranger would do to her. "I didn't know. Loraine is ill, so I'm taking her work load today." The senior academy mage turned in her seat finally adverting her eyes off her book. Sakura's voice startles her. She had truly thought it was Loraine bugging her again. It was when she turned around that Sakura froze. Sakura's widen as her past resurfaced in her mind to haunt her. She loudly gasped and she covered her mouth. Those blue eyes, the face. Although all of her hair flowed down in waves compared to wearing two ribbons, Sakura couldn't mistake her identity. Tears pricked her eyes and Sakura ran to the girl and hugged her tightly as if she would disappear if she released her.

"Rin-onee-san." Sakura tightened her grip. "I thought you died. I... I..." The top of Sakura's head implanted itself into the girl's chest as she cried. Normally she wouldn't show her pain, but it was just too much to bear.

It was true. The girl before Sakura was her sister; the daughter Tokiomi chose as his heir, Rin Tohsaka.

Rin was confused. She had been in this world for about two years now. One year, 11 months, 18 days, 2 hours, 47minutes, and 11 seconds to be exact. The situation between her and General Gramont's army had been sorted out after a minor fight. When things finally settled down and explanations were given, Rin was offered to live in the Gramont estate as an apology and as a benefit to them both. Rin who had no where to go benefited as there was no way she was living on the streets. She had high standards. General Guiche on the other hand thought her influence on his son, Guiche, would be good. Rin was proficient in magic and could aide him in his abilities. Plus with her kind of power there was no doubt she would gain recognition. As as her 'guardian' some of that praise would move on to him. It was a win-win situation. Though once Rin heard about the Tristain Academy of Magic, she demanded to be enrolled. There were many more resources there would would allow her to further her magical education, furthermore, she would have the chance to learn more about the strange world she landed in and try to figure out how to return home.

Finally taking a moment to analyze the person embracing her, Rin noticed that true to the statement,it was her younger sister. "S-Sakura? What are you doing here?" Sakura should have been back in Japan, not in this world. Sakura's words repeated through her head. "And why would I be dead? I took a major hit from Kotomine, but it wasn't fatal. I wasn't aware that you even knew."

Sakura sniffed as her crying ceased though not before the least her tears escaped. This wasn't right. Rin should be dead. She had stabbed her. Sakura had watched her fallen form. She watched her die! Now Rin was spurting something about Kotomine. Nothing was adding up. Sakura looked up into Rin's eyes. "That doesn't make any sense. I-I watched you die. It was my fault. I destroyed so many lives. I hurt everyone that cared about me. Zouken controlled the insects inside me to activate the Angra Mainyu."

Rin's brain was working over time. Nothing Sakura said made sense. Sakura had been used minimally in the 5th Holy Grail War. Sakura was forced to summon a servant but had been used by Shinji who possessed no magic circuits. "That's impossible. You were hardly active in the war. Unless..." Rin went into deep thought about the possibilities.

Sakura stared worriedly. Nothing made sense. "Unless what?"

Rin sat back down on the chair and opened the built-in drawer taking out a piece of paper and a pen. "Possibilities... The second magic: the operation of parallel worlds." Sakura was still confused. Rin drew a line and wrote her name beside it. "Magic is uncommon. It defies laws of magecraft of modern science. Very few can achieve it. If I remember correctly than there is only one person who can control it right now: Zelretch. He's a dead apostle. He has made many accomplishments using this magic. So say he is the cause of us being here this line would represent my time line...my world." Rin then drew another line and labelled it Sakura. "If that's true than this line would represent your world. Another dimension where our worlds are similar though events happened differently. But did they branch off from each other? Or maybe they are parallel in the sense they are similar but never touch. Or perhaps they are overlaying worlds which is the similarities are uncanny but scenarios are different... or-or ah!" Rin hit her head on the table purposely. "This is confusing me too much! I don't understand the second magic at all!" It wasn't Rin's fault. No one did. No one but Zelretch that was. It even confused EMIYA who participated in the war by crossing to another dimension.

"So we aren't related," asked Sakura who was just as confused as Rin. Somehow this fact bothered her.

"No, we are... I have a sister named Sakura and you have a sister named Rin. We are siblings, yet we are not the siblings that we know. Geez... this is giving me a headache."

"What are we to do?" Sakura didn't mind being in this world. She had found hope again. It was better than being with grandfather and Shinji that was for sure. Though she still felt something missing.

"I'm been researching everything I can about this world. Learning any 'magic' I can pick up. I've still failed to find any way back though. There has to be a way though."

"Is that why you aren't in class?"

Rin raised her head. "I haven't attended classes since my first year. After a month, I had scared the teachers to allow me to have free study as long as I attend examinations."

Sakura couldn't believe it. Her sister was scaring those who were suppose to be in authority.

"Don't give me that look," Rin's cheeks slightly redden when she notices Sakura's gaze, "there reasoning makes no sense. Their information is seriously lacking, and many of the staff and students are barbaric." Her hands rested on her hips. "How am I to learn anything under their tutelage. I went from learning under Lord El-Melloi II's guidance to them. Sure he would push my buttons some times, but I miss him."

Sakura glanced to the side to see the clock. She jumped noticing the time. She had been there for an hour. Oh no! "Sorry, I really have to leave. I've wasted an hour and I've still got much to do." Sakura rushed to the door. Just before her hand could clutch the door nob, Rin's voice hit her ears calling her name. Turning around, she faced Rin's serious gaze. "You shouldn't speak to anyone about this. The situation is problematic and doesn't concern the others."

"Alright." Sakura left the room with mix emotions. She wasn't planning on telling anyone. If she did, she would have to explain her ties to magic. She didn't want that to happen. Why couldn't her problems just go away? Sakura thought of Rin. Whether sisters or not, she still seemed so strong. She was in the same predicament yet she still had that grace. Sakura began to think of herself just as weak as she was before.

.

.

.

.

.

Illyasviel skips down the hallway escaping from Captain Agnès who was chasing Ilya while enraged. Over the past four months Ilya had become very close with the princess. Illyasviel was a clingy girl but meant well...usually. She had become quite happy in this new world. Since she arrived there has been no worries. She was finally getting the childhood she never had. Agnès had come to the palace with a report to give the princess. However, Henrietta was already in a meeting so she was forced to wait. That was when Illyasviel began to tease and 'play' with Agnès which to her was only a bother.

"Get back here!" yelled the infuriated captain.

Ilya turned around, stuck out her tongue, and pulled down the skin beneath her eye. "Nah uh. You gotta catch me." She then turned around and began to run once more. Up ahead she saw the Princess exiting the conference room. Jumping at Princess Henrietta, she yelled, "Save me, Henrietta!"

Agnès was aghast. "You... You... Treat her highness with respect!" She made her way to the princess and brat and told the princess, "Excuse the ruckus, your highness. Apparently a brat got through the guards."

"Brat?" Henrietta blinked confused. When she realized she was referring to Illyasviel, she corrected, "Illyasviel is a guest of mine. She is also a friend so could you please refrain from the name calling." Agnès couldn't believe it. The brat warped the princess' mind.

"But she is just a kid!"

"I'm not that much younger," whined Ilya who got strange looks as a response.

"Yeah right, kid. I'm twenty. You're what? 10? I'm twice your age."

Ilya smirked. "So you're calling yourself old."

"Yeah—wait no!"

Princess Henrietta stared curiously at Ilya. "Actually, now that you mention it, Captain Agnès, I don't know how old Ilya is." The two now look at the homunculus expectantly.

Illyasviel had a cute thinking face. "Hmm..." she counted her four fingers mentally, "19." Henrietta and Agnès blinked. They didn't just hear what they thought they heard. "I'm 19 years old."

"You can't be serious," commented Agnès freaking out about the new information. She then composed herself as she remembered she was in the presence of the Princess of Tristain. "Anyway, I came to inform you I will be training a new knight... maybe. I heard from the Montmorency family that they have an employee who is interested in becoming a knight. I told him that I couldn't make any promises about accepting him, but I would evaluate him."

"What is his name," asked Henrietta.

"Shirou."

Illyasviel froze. "Onii-chan..." It couldn't be her brother. It just couldn't be. She was from another world... another time. He couldn't be there too, right?

"O-O-what?" Agnès didn't understand what the homunculus said. It almost sounded like it should be some mythical beast.

Illyasviel ran away from the two. She clenched her fist as she continued to run. It couldn't be. It couldn't be the person who stole Kiritsugu from her.

.

.

.

.

.

Louise Fançoise le Blanc de la Vallière was nervous. She studied really hard as the summoning ritual for second years were approaching. She was given the name Louise the Zero for a reason. She has never achieved magic as they all resulted in explosions. This time she really wanted to get it right. One of her teacher who is also the supervisor for the summonings, Jean Colbert, emphasized the importance of this springtime ritual. It was a defining moment for a mage! That and she hears the voices of everyone else. They weren't subtle either. The other students always looked down on her, calling her names. Especially that Kirche. Their families have been rivals for a long time. That big breasted beast called her out that she wouldn't be able to summon a familiar. Well, Louise would show her!

Louise was returning to her room with a stack of books. Each contained information on summonings. Walking around the corner, the pink haired girl bumped into someone and they both tumbled to the ground. Opening her eyes, Louise noticed she knocked down someone she shouldn't have. On the ground with her was Rin Tohsaka. Louise tensed. Unlike Louise, Rin was a very accomplished and feared mage. Who knew what Rin would do to Louise because she knocked her down.

Rin groaned. She looked at the small second year student who looked scared out of her wits. Normally, Rin would have shouted about watching where she was going, but then she would be a hypocrite because she wasn't looking where she was going either. Rin had been rethinking her earlier research on a way back. She felt like she wasted two years. She listen the younger girl whisper sorry. Why was she so frighten? Rin picked up a few of the books. Each one was about summoning or familiars though both topics went hand-in-hand. "Summoning?" Louise shivered in fright. Rin was going to make fun of her too. "I guess the springtime summoning ritual is tomorrow. Though, aren't there too many books?"

Louise gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "I can't screw up. I won't let anyone call me a zero anymore!"

"So you're the one they call zero." Louise was surprised she didn't know. They've been calling her that since last year when she first began studying at the academy. Though this was Rin Tohsaka they were talking about. Rin has an aura that demanded respect and she has the power to back it up. Someone like Rin shouldn't concern herself with a loser like her. "Honestly... where are you going? You cannot possibly carry all of these books yourself."

Louise was surprised she was offered help. She's always had to do things on her own. "My room." Louise nodded in the direction her room was in.

"Let's go then."

Louise ran a few steps to catch up to her senior. The silence was killing her, so Louise decided to ask, "Why are you helping me?"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Would you prefer I didn't?"

"No...thanks for helping. So what did you summon at your ritual day?" Louise was curious. It was probably something like a dragon or a griffon.

"Nothing," said Rin interestingly, "I refused to participate in the springtime summoning."

Louise gap. The ritual was a tradition. There is no way she would be allowed to escape from it. "What? How? Why?"

"There was no purpose for me to participate. I already know my magical limitations: the fields of magic I was perform. A familiar is a defining moment. Not only do you gain a companion, but you learn from each other. It's a commitment. I've done a summoning before my coming to Tristain. However, me enrolling into this academy after the springtime ritual also played a part." Louise's spirit darkened. She had thought it would be some epic tale about her duelling the staff and headmaster or something along those lines. The two arrived to Louise's room and they parted ways.

"Rin isn't as bad as the senior students make her out to be," Louise mumbled as she began her studying.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day had approached too quickly. If possible, Louise was even more worried than before. Due to her surname, Louise was the last student called to summon a familiar. She had seen a dragon, a salamander, and much more. How was she suppose to compete with that? She shook her head. As long as she summons something, she will be fine. Even if it is a tiny mouse. Louise took out her wand and prepared herself to chant the incantation. "My name is Louise Fançoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar. A large explosion occurred as per usual and everyone stared at the scene in anticipation. It was not what anyone had expected. There was not only one but two commoners on the ground. This was worse than not summoning anything at all!

Saito rubbed his head as he looked around at all the spectators. They were all dressed strangely, had stick thingies, and had weird creatures with them.

Waver looked around. That really hurt. He turned to stare at the boy who was to blame for their current predicament. He looked confused. Waver sighed. He couldn't expect the average human to understand. He did just experience magic, and it seemed this world they winded up in were very open about it. He looked at the laughing crowd. What was with them? Waver laid back down on the grass. This was such a drag. Couldn't he just have some peace? Waver closed his eyes and imagined his hero: Iskandar aka Alexander the Great, King of Macedonia. He imagined what he would do at a time like this, but he already knew the answer. He would make the best of it. Waver stood up and pointed a finger in Louise's direction. "You! Where are we?"

Louise still hadn't responded so Waver took it as she wasn't listening. Her teacher was speaking to her after all. Then she finally approached them. "Who are you?" Her arms were crossed in what may be taken in an intimidating way, but Waver just wanted to laugh. He had seen much scarier. He just had to remember the day Archer approached him. He really thought he was going to be killed.

"Saito Hiraga," responded the average boy who looked terrified.

Waver mustered up a smile. It was a small one, but he didn't want them to think they were hostile. "I'm Waver Velvet. I'm sorry if we frightened you or disrupted your lesson. We accidentally fell into a portal."

"It wasn't a mistake," seethed Louise. She was just told by Professor Colbert that there was no backing out. She had never kissed anyone before, but now she had to kiss not only one but two boys to complete the contract. "We were summoning familiars..."

Waver didn't understand. Why would they be forced to summon familiars. Usually a magus' life was lonely, but they weren't forced to have a familiar. Familiars were a drastic choice. The bond between them could be immeasurable. On the other hand some links were just not meant to be. It wasn't impossible to break a contract. "So what did you summon?" Louise's face got brighter by the second. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Shut up!"

At her malicious words, Waver was beginning to connect the dots. They were what she summoned. "Oh.."

"Oh? Oh what?" Saito looked ready to pee his pants.

"We're her summonings." Saito was in denial.

"Correct. So you better be thankful. For you commoners to get this from a noble." Louise leaned down to Waver. He was the more accepting and calmer of the two. Chanting another spell, Louise finished the bond with a kiss. When she went to move to to Saito, he began to run away. She trembled with anger. How dare he try to escape. He was making her look bad. Casting a spell, an explosion followed suit stopping the sixteen year old boy in his tracks. Louise caught up to him and completed the contract. "Really... you're a disgrace to your master."

Waver looked at the scene and sighed. He wasn't sure about everything going on, but one thing was for sure: things were sure to be chaotic.

Both Saito and Waver felt a stinging in their hands. Runes inscribed themselves on both of them, though they were different markings. Waver would have to look into it more later. This was definetely beginning to pile on. Things to do: answers towards this summoning, learning their location, discovering a way to return and get Saito back. Altering his memories of this occurrence would be simple. The problem was finding a way back. After all it was common knowledge that transfering realities was real magic. This was the result of the meddling of a true magician

.

.

.

.

.

Zelretch sneezed. The boy knew what force he was against at least. Too bad for Waver that there was no way for him to fight him.

.

.

.

.

.

_****I know it's shortish but this concludes my intro. I think enough is set up now. **_

_*****From this point on the main focus is with the character Waver, Louise, and Saito. They won't be the only part but most **_**(not all) ****_of the story will be scenes with at least one of them in it. Also I'm going to try and make all future chapters between 6-10 thousand words._**

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all everyone who got a response from Purus Memoria from a review that was actually me responding. My computer was installing some new things and I got impatient, so I went on my sister's computer and forgot to sign her out to log into my account so they were all under her name.**

**Anyway on to the important part: Someone brought up something that really got me thinking. All my snippets lead to nowhere while I'm ignoring the actual plot. So I think I am going to re-write this fanfiction. I think it is for the best.**


End file.
